Shadow wars
by flaming hunter
Summary: this is actually a multi ex overs
1. Chapter 1

.It was over, she had made her choice. No that would not be tolerated. She would change it she would change it, she would make it happen, regardless too much time had passed. Too many sacrifices, no she would change everything. The [ Crystal Empire ] will come to be.

][]]

Something had happened, all of time, and space was being erased. At this rate even the Origin would be destroyed. There was only one way to save the memories, of what had been lost. Empires fall, people die, time comes to an end, even realities disappear. All of this leaves a memory, for the next generation, to learn from. But whoever did this was erasing everything, at this rate, even the void would be destroyed.

There was one thing he could do, only one place that had the power needed to save at least the memories. He and his Tardis, said goodbye to each other, and headed to the place that hunted the Tardis as they entered they self destructed.

That was their last act, the last act of the Doctor and his Tardis that no one would remember.

][[][]

It was over the Imperium had fallen, three seconds that all it took, some thing severed his connection to humanity. Chaos took advantage and now only he reamed.

All of a sudden something, something calmed the Warp storm. Their Humanities salvation, there he had to go, undue this atrocity.

He awoke in a city, like the ones Terra once had, but he was too old, weakened by his everlasting war. Another would have to take his place.

So on that day, the unknown man that once called Emperor died, and on that day that unknown boy was born. With him so would his sons.

[][]

Entrance Lelouch

End of Code Geass '' I destroyed the world and remade it a new'' Seeing his sister face as he died, The demon emperor of Britannia died. All of a sudden a light.

''What where am I.'' Lelouch said confused.

'' Lelouch, we have to get out of here!'' A boy said panic clear on his face.

''Wait, what going?'' Lelouch said. All of a sudden the walls explode. Hey are you okay. Lelouch asked. Only to see the boy that was with him bleeding from his arm.

A man in power armor comes out of the hole in the wall.

Shit get out of here, run! said the man in the armor.

They just turned and ran, as they made it out of what turned out to be a school. He could see someone or something, shooting at the school from the air. But their were still kids in their.

It appeared that wherever he was, needed some change and who else to bring it than him.

][[

Entrance L

When he woke up in this world, he was confused. the only thing he could remember was, Light, Kira, standing triumphant over him.

However the following months, after he awoke were disorienting. First his new body younger, yes, woman apparently ruled, that meant nothing to him.

But the last couple of days were interesting, all of a sudden these new group showed up,all with amazing technology that by all means should be impossible, it was all connected somehow and he would find out.

Entrance Dr. Catherine Halsey

The last thing she could remember, was joining both halves of the key. Her head somehow being filled with of all the Forerunner locations and then a bright light.

Some how she found herself in a younger body, Her short gray hair, now long and blond. Woman were the dominant sex and worked with an impressive technological weapon.

However it was inefficient, the world was to far behind, she knew her past mistakes, she would not repeat them. This world had not meat aliens yet, however when they did, they would be ready,

First thing was first she needed information.

][]

Entrance Bruce Wayne

It was over. The Anti Moniter was winning, When all of a sudden both him and the Moniter looked up.

They just shook their heads, Superman used his life to power the miracle machine, but it wasn't enough. Both Dark side and The All father did the same. Luther used his mastery of the Anti life, along with the Source.

Finally both the Moniter, and Anti Monitor.

When he woke up here he was confused, a little boy called him big brother, he somehow returned to being 15, and best of all his parent were alive.

However as time went by, he noticed the wrongs in the world, and how everyone turned the other way.

This world needed to know fear, and he would bring it. But first he needed resources.

][

Sailor Pluto smiled, she had just remade realty. Sure, it nearly destroyed all of existence, and it felt as if something forcefully took control away from her. But at the end everything turned out fine. Now all that she had to do was, meet with Sailor Moon, and make sure she chose to bring forth the Silver Millennium, and the Lunar Kingdom with it.

All of as sudden alarm bells sounded, The image of the Silver Millennium was disappearing, it was constantly changing. Some images were blurry, others dreaded, and some even greater than what she had tried to bring forth. However, one caught her attention the most, a golden empire with the emblem of a two headed Eagle.

Something had gone terribly wrong, and as much as she wanted to see what it was. Someone or something had locked that time period away. When she tried to see who had the power to do such a thing, her heart nearly stopped. It wasn't one, or a small group, no there were hundreds of them. Somewhere at equal strength with the Princes, others were not even worth worrying.

However, what worried her the most was how much the world had changed, technology that didn't exist the first time now existed. Even more frightening people with extraordinary powers were beginning to show up, but now something just as worrying had shown up with it all.

Technology that she had never seen before, was being built, to fight the current one use by the women in this world.

Just how much damage did she due. She had to get to the others she had to warn them.

][

C God Emperor Thirteen years after rebirth.

The world was weird today he was thirteen, his little sister was sleeping next to him. The little girl said he saw a monster outside his window. So he was sleeping with him tonight.

All and all it was a good day, sure his parents couldn't afford to make a party like the ones his relatives made. But all and all It was a good day, plus his little brother gave him a wired crystal he found. So he did get a present, he just hoped tonight he didn't have nightmares. They were always the same, yet different, a futuristic city and people dying, from either aliens, demons, or other people. Closing his eyes, he slept.

Unbeknownst to him the crystal gave a low hum sound, resonating with his own warp energy. In the realm between the waking world, and the place where you dream he saw it.

A man holding a small device, confronting him a woman with green hair. Besides them soldiers in power armor, facing off against the Infinite Stratos. He saw himself, and his Primarch's, confronting a blond woman, dressed similar to the one with the green hair.

Before them was a man covered in darkness, radiating fear dressed as a bat with him a small army of people similar to him, fighting a man with a purple helmet whose eyes could bind you to his will.

Among it all eyes observing everything. He woke up sweating, breathing heavily, he sat up, looking at the wall attempting to clear his head. Unbeknownst to him a small white cat like creature with four ears, watched them from his bedroom window.


	2. Chapter 2

.It was over, she had made her choice. No that would not be tolerated. She would change it she would change it, she would make it happen, regardless too much time had passed. Too many sacrifices, no she would change everything. The [ Crystal Empire ] will come to be.

][]]

Something had happened, all of time, and space was being erased. At this rate even the Origin would be destroyed. There was only one way to save the memories, of what had been lost. Empires fall, people die, time comes to an end, even realities disappear. All of this leaves a memory, for the next generation, to learn from. But whoever did this was erasing everything, at this rate, even the void would be destroyed.

There was one thing he could do, only one place that had the power needed to save at least the memories. He and his Tardis, said goodbye to each other, and headed to the place that hunted the Tardis as they entered they self destructed.

That was their last act, the last act of the Doctor and his Tardis that no one would remember.

][[][]

It was over the Imperium had fallen, three seconds that all it took, some thing severed his connection to humanity. Chaos took advantage and now only he reamed.

All of a sudden something, something calmed the Warp storm. Their Humanities salvation, there he had to go, undue this atrocity.

He awoke in a city, like the ones Terra once had, but he was too old, weakened by his everlasting war. Another would have to take his place.

So on that day, the unknown man that once called Emperor died, and on that day that unknown boy was born. With him so would his sons.

[][]

Entrance Lelouch

End of Code Geass '' I destroyed the world and remade it a new'' Seeing his sister face as he died, The demon emperor of Britannia died. All of a sudden a light.

''What where am I.'' Lelouch said confused.

'' Lelouch, we have to get out of here!'' A boy said panic clear on his face.

''Wait, what going?'' Lelouch said. All of a sudden the walls explode. Hey are you okay. Lelouch asked. Only to see the boy that was with him bleeding from his arm.

A man in power armor comes out of the hole in the wall.

Shit get out of here, run! said the man in the armor.

They just turned and ran, as they made it out of what turned out to be a school. He could see someone or something, shooting at the school from the air. But their were still kids in their.

It appeared that wherever he was, needed some change and who else to bring it than him.

][[

Entrance L

When he woke up in this world, he was confused. the only thing he could remember was, Light, Kira, standing triumphant over him.

However the following months, after he awoke were disorienting. First his new body younger, yes, woman apparently ruled, that meant nothing to him.

But the last couple of days were interesting, all of a sudden these new group showed up,all with amazing technology that by all means should be impossible, it was all connected somehow and he would find out.

Entrance Dr. Catherine Halsey

The last thing she could remember, was joining both halves of the key. Her head somehow being filled with of all the Forerunner locations and then a bright light.

Some how she found herself in a younger body, Her short gray hair, now long and blond. Woman were the dominant sex and worked with an impressive technological weapon.

However it was inefficient, the world was to far behind, she knew her past mistakes, she would not repeat them. This world had not meat aliens yet, however when they did, they would be ready,

First thing was first she needed information.

][]

Entrance Bruce Wayne

It was over. The Anti Moniter was winning, When all of a sudden both him and the Moniter looked up.

They just shook their heads, Superman used his life to power the miracle machine, but it wasn't enough. Both Dark side and The All father did the same. Luther used his mastery of the Anti life, along with the Source.

Finally both the Moniter, and Anti Monitor.

When he woke up here he was confused, a little boy called him big brother, he somehow returned to being 15, and best of all his parent were alive.

However as time went by, he noticed the wrongs in the world, and how everyone turned the other way.

This world needed to know fear, and he would bring it. But first he needed resources.

][

Sailor Pluto smiled, she had just remade realty. Sure, it nearly destroyed all of existence, and it felt as if something forcefully took control away from her. But at the end everything turned out fine. Now all that she had to do was, meet with Sailor Moon, and make sure she chose to bring forth the Silver Millennium, and the Lunar Kingdom with it.

All of as sudden alarm bells sounded, The image of the Silver Millennium was disappearing, it was constantly changing. Some images were blurry, others dreaded, and some even greater than what she had tried to bring forth. However, one caught her attention the most, a golden empire with the emblem of a two headed Eagle.

Something had gone terribly wrong, and as much as she wanted to see what it was. Someone or something had locked that time period away. When she tried to see who had the power to do such a thing, her heart nearly stopped. It wasn't one, or a small group, no there were hundreds of them. Somewhere at equal strength with the Princes, others were not even worth worrying.

However, what worried her the most was how much the world had changed, technology that didn't exist the first time now existed. Even more frightening people with extraordinary powers were beginning to show up, but now something just as worrying had shown up with it all.

Technology that she had never seen before, was being built, to fight the current one use by the women in this world.

Just how much damage did she due. She had to get to the others she had to warn them.

][

C God Emperor Thirteen years after rebirth.

The world was weird today he was thirteen, his little sister was sleeping next to him. The little girl said he saw a monster outside his window. So he was sleeping with him tonight.

All and all it was a good day, sure his parents couldn't afford to make a party like the ones his relatives made. But all and all It was a good day, plus his little brother gave him a wired crystal he found. So he did get a present, he just hoped tonight he didn't have nightmares. They were always the same, yet different, a futuristic city and people dying, from either aliens, demons, or other people. Closing his eyes, he slept.

Unbeknownst to him the crystal gave a low hum sound, resonating with his own warp energy. In the realm between the waking world, and the place where you dream he saw it.

A man holding a small device, confronting him a woman with green hair. Besides them soldiers in power armor, facing off against the Infinite Stratos. He saw himself, and his Primarch's, confronting a blond woman, dressed similar to the one with the green hair.

Before them was a man covered in darkness, radiating fear dressed as a bat with him a small army of people similar to him, fighting a man with a purple helmet whose eyes could bind you to his will.

Among it all eyes observing everything. He woke up sweating, breathing heavily, he sat up, looking at the wall attempting to clear his head. Unbeknownst to him a small white cat like creature with four ears, watched them from his bedroom window.

Alright, lets get this half started.

The God Emperor, he had just dropped off his little sister at school. He hadn't gotten any sleep, after that nightmare last night. But it was okay today was another day and life was good.  
Seriously, seeing little Mami, with her curly pigtails running of with her friends just made him smile. But today, for some reason he couldn't shake of this feeling. For some reason, something deep down, told him he shouldn't take of his eyes of her.

Maybe it was the attack on one of the schools, that the city had had or something else. But for some reason he felt as if his life was about to change.

He took one last look at his little sister, with her friends as they entered the school and he went his way. No matter how many times he looked at them, he couldn't help but smile. How can a group of friends have so many different kinds of hair color was bee on him. Pink, Blond, Green, and Black.

][][  
Dr. Catherine Halsey was currently on house arrest. All of the school's staff was, of course it would end by the end of the month. Only then would she make her move.  
When she had appeared in this world she had believed it to be some kind of recording. Forerunner technology of such fetes child's play.

However, as days went by she found that it was all too real. The lack of credentials, as well as her ignorance to this worlds ways, prevented her from doing much. She had acquired a job, at the local high school under the name of Diana Ramirez.

There she met a group of young men, that at first did not appear anything special. Until one day one of them presented her with the application to create a new club. The name of said club The U,N,S,C.

When she asked why said name he said ''it simply seemed cool''. The following weeks she saw social outcast of every kind attempting to join. Three months into the formation of said group, she hacked one of their computers only to discover encryptions, the likes she had never imagined.

The rumors, indicated that the boys were working on, power armor designs. In order to combat The Infinite Stratos. It seems the rumors were true. So if she couldn't hack the system she would leave a back door, whenever any file were to be erased, it would be copied and sent to her.

Three months after that the school was raided. A combination of Special foresees, Police Swat teams, and a couple of I,S attacked. Injuring several students, as well as killing a couple.

The armors that the boys created were clearly inferior, to the Stratos. However, she saw a combination of weaponry as well as an instant extraction system. It was flawed of course causing damage to the surrounding area. It was no wonder they hadn't used it, earlier there would have been civilian casualties.  
The Stratos however, had no trouble bombarding the school.

Right now she was reviewing the data she acquired. One file cough her attention.

\\\\\\]]  
Only to be used in extreme dire situations. The penalty for using this, without justified cause will be punished with death

War Hammer tech

Starcraft tech

Q tech

magic tech

She had been unable to open one of these files, but that was just a matter of time. She had to find her students. They were insurrectionist, yes, but humanity would not be led this way.

She needed information and they had it.

Mami had a weird day, she met a weird cat that talked, that for some reason scared her. It was strange because it looked so cute. but it was time for bed. Time to sleep. 2 Hours later.

She woke up with the cat thing on her bed. She screamed, the last thing she saw before passing out was her brother, hitting it with a bat, and then a gold light

The God Emperor

A loud scream woke him up he ran to Mamis's room, and he saw a white cat for his little sister to scream that way that thing must have attacked her. He used the bat his parents gave him for his birthday, before they died. As soon as it hit the thing he was thrown back, and everything went dark.

He felt the Warp resonate turn strengthening him, before him stood what to many would seem as a harmless rabbit, or cat. However, he was no fool that abomination was a greater demon. Its interference could not be forgiven, it had forced his emergence prematurely. His body was not ready for this kind of power however, what was more troubling was that his mind was now split between his younger self, and him.

For some reason it was targeting his sibling, that alone deserved death as punishment. He prepared two phi lances and struck only for the creature to jump away, he swung his lances left, right yet the abomination evaded them al.

Finally, one connected killing it, only for it to re materialize and devour its original body,what ever power the creature used it was not the Warp, yet at the same time it was.

Taunting him the creature smiled devilishly as it ran out of the room, he followed it digging deeper into the Warp he found his sword he called to it.

As the creature fled, he pierced it, as their energies collided, he whiteness a room filled with bodies similar to the one he killed.

Using his connection to the Warp, he sent a wave of power destroying them all.

The creature screamed in horror when it disappeared it left behind billions of crystals. Picking one up it reminded him of the Eldar soul gems. Thing were happening, that should not be happening. He would find out what but for now his sister needed him, or to be precise his younger self.

][][]

Bruce Wayne

Broken promises that's what life is made of. The neighborhood he lived in was a place full of Gangs, drug dealers were everywhere, So he donned the cape and cowl one more time. He still remembered the mixture to form some form of protection.

It took a whole year, but he manage to clean out the streets.

But that only brought in problems, little by little the rent started going up. People knew the area was a safe place to live, and he didn't have the luxury of having money to spare.

As more wealthier people moved in, and families were forced out. He swore he would never done the cow again. His final act would be a sign to all of the criminals,underneath his trademark insignia written in red letters. I no longer protect the their yours to do as you please.

They never stood a chance.

He was seventeen now, life was okay. The school he went to was normal in every way, he would never become the caped crusader again or so he thought, till today. Standing in front of him was a creature, made of what appeared to be barbwire attacking people.

He was a bought to make his move, when a high school girl dressed as a Sailor jumped ''In the name of the Moon I shall stop you '' she said, and then proceeded to get beaten by the creature.

Needless to say the monster escaped, it seemed weather he liked it or not. He would done the cow once again, this world's defenders seemed to be incompetent.

Bruce Wayne

They were finally done moving, it had taken three days, but they were now settled in. He hadn't seen any more of those monsters or the girl for that

matter.

There was no doubt about it, this world was different, looking thru the Internet he found that the person he saw that day was a member of a group called the

Sailor Senshi.

However, that was for latter, today was his second day of School his brother had already left. The day went normal just like any other he went in, he introduced himself and class went on. Until another student came in nearly at the end of class. He was thin, almost like he never ate, carrying an air

that just said obey me.

''Hey you're new right?'' He said

''Yeah, my name Bruce, what's yours?'' he answered

''Sorry my name is Lelouch'' he said.

That's how they met, class went on and they all went home. Soon days became weeks, weeks became months, he got a part time job to help pay for things. Things seemed to be normal, no more monsters, no crime fighting life was good then it happen. Walking home one day he heard a woman scream.

Obviously went to help her, he found her laying on the ground in front of her was another one of the monsters holding some kind of crystal, he tried to help but all of his strength seemed to be sucked out of him. It was only by using a pair of teasers he built, and the creatures over confidence that he survived.

Now looking out his window, his little brother snoring asleep behind him in their shared room. He made his decision Batman needed to re tun, he couldn't hesitate any more, his happy normal life would no longer exist. First thing was first he needed money fast.

The world seemed to be made of stick for a brief instant, somehow she was human again. Her short pink hair, no one seemed to notice her. For a brief instant she thought she might be dreaming.

She was human again, however, her powers were greatly reduced, she was back to that age, back to the time it had all started, but for some reason everything was different.

She would enjoy her time, she would protect her friends yes Madoka Kaname was back and would do things right. Their was just one question on her mind where the hack was she? Why was she on the streets at night?

'' A kid like you shouldn't be out on the streets, at night.'' A voice came from above her.

She looked up and was somehow scared. Darkness seemed to obey it. The only thing she could see were its eyes.

''I was in the neighborhood, I thought I might be of some help.'' It said

''Who are you?'' She asked

''I'm Batman.'' It answered ''A kid like you should be home, not out these streets are dangerous . I'll keep an eye on you till you get home. you should go.'' He said And then a loud hahahahaha !

''My my you are powerful, i'll be taking your star seeds''

She called out to her powers, but for some reason they didn't work. She could only watch.

A woman dressed in a black long dress appeared, all of a sudden swords rained down on her. She closed her eyes, expecting to be hit then nothing.

The one that called himself Batman saved her '' Run!'' he yelled. She ran faster and faster, but no matter how far she ran that horrible laughter followed, and then everything went cold.

][[

Bruce Wayne

Next day

''Dammit!'' he yelled. He was useless that thing managed to get to the girl, and he couldn't stop it. The only reason she wasn't dead was because she turned out to be a metahuman, at the last minute the girls powers saved her.

Last night was nothing more than a test run. To day he would go see her at the hospital, but this world's monsters needed fear, how long till they went after his brother or his parents.

No he would not let that happen ever again. He didn't like it but he needed to empty out some bank accounts. Question was whose.

Mami couldn't help but cry at Madoka's side, last night her friend was attacked by something and now didn't wake up no matter what anyone did.

''I wish I could save you'' she said.

''Do you mean that'' a voice said

''Who are you'' She asked

''Hear'' appearing in front of her was the same cat, but it looked different. It's horns were black, its eyes were red it looked scary. '' I can grant your wish. Do you truly wish to save your friend.'' It asked

With ought thinking she said ''Yes''

It laugh and said '' your wish is granted'' Holding a white stone in her hand some how she knew she made a mistake.

][]

The God Emperor entered the hospital room Mami's friend was staying at, his poor sister was still crying. '' I bet that at any moment your friend is going to wake up don't cry any more.'' he said

''No its not that'' she said ''Then what's wrong'' he asked ''The cat from last night, it said it could save Madoka.'' She cried '' It said all I had to do was wish it'' She showed him a rock He saw her soul energy emerging from it. His sister fell unconscious.

Golden flames erupted from his eyes, he extended his presence into the Warp used it to bathe the area with his power. In his mind he yelled [ They had taken his son, now they wanted his sister!] ''Ill be damned if I let you have her! he yelled

He knew the daemons name Kyubey.

He extended his senses to the world around him, and found it waiting for him in a building across the street. He dug deeper into the Warp, deeper than he should have, called to his armor and went to slay the abomination. If they thought that what he did to Horus was bad, they did not know of what he could do.

][][

Bruce Wayne

He heard everything, because of his failure the man's sister had been tricked into losing her soul. He saw when the man was enveloped in golden flames and covered if an outrages armor. However it seemed the man knew where the creature was, and was going after it.

He had learned his lesson, never leave home without your tools. He quickly changed and followed the man, but nothing prepared him for what he saw. The saying was true never judge something by its appearance.

A small white cat sat at a nearby building, he saw the man jump the equivalent a football field and attack the animal. Only for the animal to jump, and from its back millions of teen girls emerge. Crying begging for help, the cat changed into something out of a horror movie.

It was a massive quadrupled the size of a buss, It eyes were tiny white dots surrounded by blackness, its teeth were easily reached from his evolve to his fingers. It opened it's mouth and sucked in all of the girls, the crunching of bones, the screams of horror will forever stay with him.

But most of all that monster's laughter would forever remain in his memory.

The world seemed to change, hundreds of blades, sword, knifes rained on the monster. Flames erupted from the emptiness all around, the creatures mad laughter could be heard as the man charged sword in hand.

The creature retaliated blasting the man with canons, spears, lights of all sorts laughing taunting the man. ''You protected humanity, you couldn't even save your sons'' It said.

The man screamed ''Exterminatus'' as lasers fell from the sky, in a combination of golden flames, lasers and an unknown power the man defeated creature. '' I will give you a fate worse than Horus ever would have imagined.''

The creature disappeared, everything should have ended there and they would have never talked had it not been for one word.

Mars fire!


End file.
